Desejos Proibidos
by Pinipom
Summary: Ela não acreditava no amor e lutava pela sua sobrevivência ... mas alguém aparece ... e ela percebe que afinal ele existe ...
1. Armadilhas e Esquemas

**Desejos Proibidos**

_**1ºCapitulo: Armadilhas e esquemas**_

Era uma noite fria apesar de já ser Verão. No céu podiam-se observar pequenas nuvens e algumas estrelas a volta da lua que hoje era cheia dando um brilho especial aquela noite fria. No cimo de um prédio, uma garota observava todo o clima presente à sua volta observando mais detalhadamente tudo o que se encontava à sua volta. Uma brisa suave fazia os cabelos pretos e compridos da moça balançarem, dando uma certa sensualidade. Os olhos azuis brilhantes observavam com muita atenção uma mansão que se encontava do lado do prédio onde ela estava. A mansão era muito grande. Composta por vários jardins à sua volta. A própria mansão era branca com detalhes em azul. E o seu telhado era de vidro, já que se tratava de uma mansão própria para festas. O seu corpo era sensual e se vestia de uma forma diferente. Usando umas calças de couro preto com umas botas também pretas até aos joelhos. Na parte de cima usava um corpete preto com detalhes vermelhos e um casaco preto de couro por cima. De repente a moça parou de observar a mansão para olhar para alguém no topo de outro prédio. A moça de olhos azuis deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou luvas esperando o sinal de alguém.

Entretanto na mansão que a moça observava reinava um clima de festa por parte de todos. As mulheres fofocavam, os homens bebiam e falavam de negócios ou de mulheres e os poucos jovens apenas dançavam ou conversavam animadamente. Numa mesa um pouco mais afastada das outras, estava sentada uma moça jovem observando tudo com muita atenção olhando algumas vezes para o relógio. Levou a mão aos seus cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e com a franja quase sobre seus olhos. Trajava um vestido preto formal com decote e que dava até metade das coxas realçando toda a sensualidade que havia nela. Acompanhado de umas luvas de seda até aos cotovelos e uns sapatos pretos de salto. Sua presença era notava por todos da festa: homens, casados, solteiros ou comprometidos. As mulheres fofocavam sobre os seus trajes declarando de que se tratava de uma mulher da vida, sem sequer conhece-la. E os jovens comentavam o quanto ela era bonita e sensual mas também era misteriosa e isso atraía as suas atenções. Mas ... afinal era esse o seu objectivo.

De repente o tecto de vidro é quebrado por "algo" que caíu na pequena fonte que se encontrava no meio do salão. E todos os olhares antes observando a misteriosa garota se voltaram para o "algo" que tinha caído na fonte. Da pequena fonte se revela a rapariga de olhos azuis antes no topo de um prédio. Ela olhou para todos e observou o interior da mansão esperando ver alguém.

-Agora Bela! - A garota de olhos azuis falou sorrindo.

Todos ficaram olhando para a garota não entendendo o porquê daquela frase, apenas se afastaram para ver os seguranças da mansão se dirigindo para a garota. O sorriso dela se alargou e apenas fez um gesto com a mão para que eles avançassem.

-"Será uma luta interessante" - A moça pensou avançando para os guardas também.

Nos corredores da mansão a garota misteriosa da mesa corria tentando achar alguma coisa, mas parou ao observar uma porta diferente das outras. Esta era maior que as outras e tinha algo escrito nela. Tentou decifrar, mas não conseguiu perceber nada. Depois tentou abrir a porta, mas sem sucesso. Porém, sorriu, e retirou um gancho do seu cabelo e abrindo a porta com ele.

-"Afinal sempre deu jeito."

Ao entrar na sala arregalou os olhos, ela não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

No salão de dança todos olhavam com caras de surpresa para a garota. Ela se defendia muito bem, tendo em conta que estava lutando sozinha contra cinco seguranças. Ninguém se atreveu a falar ou a ajudar a garota.

-"Droga ... tenho que despachar eles logo pra poder ajudar a Bela." - A garota pensava enquanto tentava acabar com os seguranças. Ela estava habituada no entanto eles eram mais fortes do que todos os otros que já tinha enfrentado. Mas como se ganhasse forças extras a garota ganhou outro ritmo e conseguiu acabar com eles todos, tirando de dentro do casaco de um deles uma chave e dando um pequeno sorriso. A garota simplesmente ignorou os olhares curiosos das pessoas e continuou o seu caminho, desaparecendo pelos corredores da mansão.

Os olhos da Bela, assim como a garota de olhos azuis a chamava, não piscavam, simplesmente estavam fixos em algo. Ela avançou alguns passos ainda com receio e quando se preparava pra agarrar o objecto que estava vendo uma voz a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

-Não toque nisso Bela! É uma armadilha!

Bela se voltou observando a sua amiga que estava parada na porta.

-Kagome ... uma armadilha?!

-Não me chame pelo meu nome Sango. Esqueceu que ninguém pode saber quem nós somos! - Kagome exclamou andando na direção da amiga.

-Desculpa Pantera!Mas me diga ... porque diz que é uma armadilha? - Perguntou Sango olhando para o objecto que estava dentro de uma esfera de vidro.

-Você deveria ter lido o que dizia na porta Bela. E mesmo sem ler se vê perfeitamente que essa jóia é falsa. Repare que não está brilhando como brilhando como brilhava quando a vimos pela primeira vez. - Kagome se aproximou da jóia exposta diante os seus olhos, a observou e um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios. Mas era um sorriso frio que combinava com seu olhar também frio.

-Sim é verdade! Oh Pantera que sorriso é esse hein? Eu não acho piada nenhuma! Quase que caímos em uma armadilha. - Sango exclamou não percebendo o sorriso de Kagome.

-Calma Bela. Ela quis nos testar ... mas ... ela deveria saber que não é suficientemente inteligente pra nos derrotar. Temos que descocrir quem é que é o chefe dela e de todo este esquema. - Kagome explicou para Sango, que ainda tentava encaixar as peças na sua cabeça.

-Pantera tá vindo alguém pra aqui! Tô escutando passos. É melhor irmos embora! - Disse Sango correndo em direção a janela.

-Sim você tem razão. Não é bom nos envolvermos em mais lutas hoje. Já é suficiente por hoje. - Falou Kagome pulando com Sango pela janela - "Mas isso não fica assim" - completou em pensamento.

Depois ambas as raparigas sairam daquela mansão voltando as suas vidas sobre aquela noite fria de lua cheia.

Espero que gostem e que dêem sua opinião porque é muito importante pra mim

Beijinhozz


	2. Vidas Opostas e Novas Amizades

_**Cenas do ultimo capitulo**_

_-Pantera tá vindo alguém pra aqui! Tô escutando passos. É melhor irmos embora! - Disse Sango correndo em direção a janela._

_-Sim você tem razão. Não é bom nos envolvermos em mais lutas hoje. Já é suficiente por hoje. - Falou Kagome pulando com Sango pela janela - "Mas isso não fica assim" - completou em pensamento._

_Depois ambas as raparigas sairam daquela mansão voltando as suas vidas sobre aquela noite fria de lua cheia._

_**2ªCapitulo: Vidas opostas e novas amizades**_

_-Onde estou? Quem sou eu? Quem é você? O que quer comigo? Não sei onde onde estou! Por favor me diga! - Uma menina sentada no chão frio de um salão perguntava com algumas lágrimas na cara._

_-Eles morreram. Agora você fica aqui pra sempre! - A figura de um homem disse pra menina mostrando um sorriso frio e cruel._

_-Aqui onde? Onde estou? Quem morreu? Não estou entendendo nada. - A menina estava cada vez mais apavorada sem saber o que fazer e confusa._

_-Pense ... se você pensar você saberá quem morreu e onde está! Você está sozinha agora ... sempre estará ... sem ninguém!_

_-Mentira! Não sei quem você é ... não tenho razões para acreditar em você. Eu tenho pessoas que gostam de mim! - A menina gritou chorando de raiva e de tristeza ao mesmo tempo._

_-Repare a sua volta ... e pense! Depois me diga se alguém te ama de verdade! - A figura do homem desapareceu diante dos olhos da menina._

O som do despertador foi ouvido pela garota que dormia em sua cama fazendo-a despertar de seu pesadelo.

-"De novo este sonho ... não entendo nada do que ele pode significar ... ah ... deixa pra lá."

A garota desistiu de tentar mais uma vez desvendar o sonho que tinha há várias noites e levantou-se da cama caminhando para a sua varanda abrindo as cortinas deixando entrar os raios de sol. Abriu a janela da varanda e ficou lá observando por um tempo o pouco movimento das pessoas na rua. Depois foi tomar seu banho matinal antes de ir pra falculdade. Fazia uma semana que falatava e não podia faltar mais. Apesar de já ser maior de idade, Kagome Higurashi, com os seus 19 anos, estudava. Estava tirando o curso de advogada e estava no primeiro ano. Depois do banho caminhou apressadamente para seu quarto disposta a escolher a sua roupa. Olhou o guarda-roupa todo decidiu levar uma jeans rasgadas (daquelas jeans que tem em alguns sitios rasgado), uma camisa branca deixando alguns botões abertos mostrando um pouco o sotien. Calçou uns ténis brancos e rosa da Nike pegou as chaves da sua moto e saiu. Desceu de elevador até a garagem, montou na sua moto, colocou o capacete e saíu em direção à faculdade.

Já na faculdade pra onde Kagome se dirigia, estava Sango, ela estava na mesma faculade de Kagome só que estava a tirar o curso de médica e estava no terceiro ano. Com 21 anos ela já vivia sozinha e tinha uma vida luxuosa. Seus pais eram pessoas importantes. Seu pai trabalhava numa das empresas _Belle_. Era uma empresa que se dedicava ao negócio de peças intimas femininas, seu trabalho consistia em contactar manequis para pousar com as peças intimas da empresa e em contactar novas empresas com o mesmo fim. Sua mãe era gestora de um hotel muito prestigiado em Los Angeles. Desta forma, Sango tem a sua vida muito organizada possuindo todos os luxos. Sango se encontrava em um banco num dos jardins da prestigiada faculdade de Los Angeles esperando a sua amiga Kagome chegar.

-Sango ... por aqui tão cedo? - A garota olhou para trás e viu um garoto lhe sorrindo.

-Ah ... é você Inuyasha! Sente-se. - Lhe disse Sango retribuindo o sorriso.

-Esperava outra pessoa? - Perguntou Inuyasha com um olhar malicioso.

-Sim esperava ... mas não é homem não viu ... to esperando minha amiga. E você o que faz tão cedo por aqui?

-Bem ... você se lembra da Kikyo? - Inuyasha perguntou a Sango olhando para o horizonte.

-Aquele pedaço de barro velho fedorento que tinha a mania que era sua namorada? Sim ... e como me lembro hein Inuyasha ... só mesmo você pra ter gostado dela. - Respondeu Sango rindo um pouco da cara que o amigo fez.

-Ah ... não enche Sango! Mas ... cotinuando ... ela vem estudar pra esta faculdade e me ligou de manha pra que eu lhe mostrasse a faculdade. Mas ainda não sei como ela arranjou meu numero de telefone ...

-E ela vai pra que curso?

-Ela tá no curso de direito ... ela quer ser advogada ... apesar de não ter jeito nenhum. Mas a vida é dela. Quero lá saber.

-Ai ... tadinha da Kagome. Ficar com aquele pedaço de barro velho fedoreto é duro!

-Quem é a Kagome? Nunca ouvi você falar dela. É amiga nova? - Perguntou Inuyasha levantando a sobrancelha.

-Calma Inuyasha. Quando ela chegar eu te apresento ela. E não ... não é amiga nova. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Nos conhecemos desde menininhas. - Disse Sango com um sorriso.

-Estranho ... nunca ouvi você falar dela.

-Isso é porque ela se mudou a cerca de um mês pra cá. E ela faltou a primeira semana de aula. Mas hoje ela vem. Oh Inuyasha ... pra quê tanta pergunta? Ficou interessado nela é? - Sango provoucou com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

-Lá vem você e suas manias Sango! Você sabe que eu não me interesso em namorar. Simplesmente não acredito nessa coisa de amor. Isso é tudo fachada Sango! - Inuyasha disse num tom arrogante.

-Bem ... Kagome é que nem você! Também não acredita no amor. E olha que ela é bem bonita e tem montes de cara querendo namorar com ela. Já ouve até caras que pediram ela em casamento. Alguns eram muito ricos ... e ela rejeitou todos eles. - Sango explicou a Inuyasha que parecia agora muito interessado na vida de Kagome mesmo sem conhecer ela pessoalmente.

-Sua amiga tem uma vida parecida a minha. Sango ... conta mais coisas sobre ela. Agora fiquei curioso. - Inuyasha pediu com um brilho diferente no olhar.

-"Que brilho estranho no olhar dele ... nunca tinha visto o Inuyasha assim antes" - Pensou – Oh Inuyasha porque não pergunta você mesmo ... ela tá vindo aí ... olha. - Sango disse apontando pra amiga que se dirigia pra ela com um pequeno sorriso mas no entanto triste.

Kagome caminhava até Sango direita ... parecia até modelo desfilando (eu so muito exagerada mesmoo xD) e Inuyasha olhou pra ela e seu brilho no olhar se mantinha. Sango olhou de novo para o Inuyasha e sua expressão se tornou surpresa.

-"Será que o Inuyasha tá gostando dela ... mas eles nem sequer se conhecem ... como pode ele gostar dela só pelo que eu contei e pelo corpo dela ... se for só pelo corpo talvez seja atração fisica ou sexual ... mas se for pelo que eu contei ... bem ... que é estranho é ... mas vamos ver como as coisas se vão desenrolar." - Sango estava pensativa que nem ouviu ninguém.

-Sango ... Sango ... você tá bem amiga? - Kagome tentava acordala dos seus pensamentos passando a mão a frente dos olhos dela.

-Ham ... ah ... oi Kagome! Tava te esperando há um bom tempo. Onde você se meteu menina? - Sango se levantou ficando assim da altura da Kagome.

-Desculpa Sango é que eu precisei passar por um sitio antes. - Disse a Kagome ainda com o sorriso triste.

-Só te desculpo se você me contar ... - Disse Sango fazendo beicinho.

-Depois eu te conto Sango. Prometo.

-Então tá! Ah ... é verdade ... não vos apresentei ... Kagome este é meu melhor amigo ... Inuyasha Taisho. - Apresentou Sango.

Inuyasha se levantou logo para ficar ao lado de Sango.

-Muito prazer. Eu sou Kagome Higurashi. - Disse a menina estendendo a mão para Inuyasha.

-Prazer é meu Higurashi. - Respondeu Inuyasha apertando a mão da menina suavemente. E quando o fez ambos sentiram algo nas suas mãos ... como se se tivesse dado um choque. Foi estranho mas eles apenas sorriram.

-Me chame apenas de Kagome. - Disse Kagome sorrindo.

-Tudo bem Kagome. Pode me chamar de Inuyasha.

Ambos sorriram e ficaram assim por alguns minutos e Sango que observava a cena entrou mais uma vez nos seus pensamentos.

-"Se eu achei estranho o Inuyasha ficar com um brilho nos olhos ... então isto é sobrenatural. Quem diria ... Inuyasha Taisho ... e Kagome Higurashi ... duas pessoas que não acreditam no amor ... agora sorrindo um para o outro com caras de bobos ... acho que fariam um casal magnifico ... ah ... que ideia bacana ... Inuyasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi namorando. Ficava bem bonitinho. E era bem feito pra aquele barro velho fedorento da Kikyo. Você tá ficando muito inteligente Sango" - Um grito a fez despertar dos seus pensamentos.

-INU ...

-Oh ... tinha que vir aquele barro velho fedorento estragar o clima. - Murmurou Sango um tanto chatiada pela quebra do clima e pela interrupção dos seus pensamentos.

Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango olharam pra Kikyo que vinha caminhando apressadamente pra eles e com raiva no olhar.

-O que você tá fazendo de mão dada com essa garota hein Inu? - Perguntou Kikyo já ao pé dos três amigos.

-Kikyo ... primeiro ... já disse pra você não me chamar de Inu! Segundo ... não gosto que ofenda os meus amigos! Terceiro ... dá o fora daqui. - Inuyasha disse se colocando a frente de Kagome e Sango.

-Mas Inu ...

-Vai embora Kikyo eu já falei não quero ter que voltar a repetir. - Interrompeu o Inuyasha olhando com raiva pra Kikyo.

Ela foi embora no entanto com o nariz empinado como se nada daquilo a tivesse afectado.

-Desculpa Kagome. Ela tem a mania que eu sou namorado dela e que é melhor que os outros. - Se desculpou Inuyasha dando um sorriso triste.

-Não se preocupa não Inuyasha. Já estou habituada a lidar com este tipo de gente. Eu não ligo pro que ela fala. - Repondeu a garota dando um sorriso calmo que arrancou um sorriso mais alegre do Inuyasha. Sango que observava tudo apenas tava rindo com aquela cena.

-Oh Kagome ... sabe que aquela garota ali ... aliais ... o barro velho fedorento da Kikyo ... vai ficar na sua turma amiga. - Disse a Sango rindo ainda mais.

-Hum ... sério?! Que bom Sango! - Disse Kagome com um sorriso malicioso e o olhar frio. Aquele sorriso que fizera no dia do ataque a mansão. E Sango não gostava desse sorriso. Simplesmente achava que não combinava muito com a amiga.

-Ah ... Kagome ... para com esses sorrisos! Você sabe que eu fico confusa e sem entender nada quando você põe esses sorrisos esquisitos na sua cara. - Sango reclamou com a Kagome, mas notou algo bem interessante. O Inuyasha e a Kagome continuavam de mãos dadas. E ela aproveitaria pra fazer uma piada é claro.

-Ah ... to vendo que vocês se adoram né? Nem largaram as mãos um do outro até agora! - Disse Sango sorrindo maliciosamente olhando pra as mãos dadas dos amigos.

Kagome e Inuyasha não entenderam, olharam um pro outro e depois pra suas mãos. Quando perceberam isso ... Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram vermelhos ... e largaram as mãos.

-Feh! Vou pra sala. Minha aula deve estar quase a começar. Até logo! - Disse Inuyasha virando costas e caminhando pra sua sala.

Sango apenas começou a gargalhar com aquilo tudo. Ela tava achando muita piada. Porém Kagome não tava entendendo nada de nada.

-Oh Sango ... você me pode explicar porque é que você tá rindo assim?

-Hahaha ... é que sabe ... hahaha ... vocês dois são muito engraçados ... hahaha! - Sango não conseguia parar de rir.

-Ah poxa Sango ... me explica vai! - Kagome pediu ... realmente ela não tava entendendo nada.

Sango finalmente parou de rir e repondeu:

-Agora vê Kagome ... é assim que você me deixa quando põe aqueles sorrisos na cara! Eu fico confusa e apanhando do ar'!

-Ah ... mas é diferente! Oh ... vamos Sango temos que ir pras aulas. Vê no que deu você ter ficando ai rindo que nem uma boba. Pelo menos eu sorriu assim e não atrapalho ninguém né! - Disse Kagome começando a correr pra sua sala na companhia da amiga.

-Ah ... então você confessa que eu te atrapalhei na sua pequena confaternização com o Inuyasha! Hahaha – Sango disse dando uma pequena gargalhada.

-Ah Sango não enche! - Kagome falou emburrada caminhando pra sua sala e Sango foi pra dela.

-"Este casalsinho ainda vai dar que falar ... hahaha!" - Sango pensava muito feliz entrando na sua sala de aula.

Entretanto Kagome entrou na sua sala e reparou em alguns olhares dirigidos a ela ... a maioria eram de garotos e outros de garotas e no meio desses olhares, estava o olhar frio e cheio de raíva da Kikyo. Mas Kagome ignorou e passou por ela como se não a conhecesse e se sentou numa cadeira perto da janela observando o clima lá fora e se perdendo em seus pensamentos.

-"Ah ... eu vou descobrir que é que está por detrás dela ... você não vai escapar tão fácil não Kagura ... e bem que ela podia ser mais inteligente ... aquela armadilha neu deu pra aquecer ... se bem que a Sango quase que caíu. Mas fazer o que aquela so é mesmo boa quando se trata de seduzir. Qualquer dia eu não vou precisar seduzir ninguém e vo ficar invalida em termos de sedução."

Uma mulher entrou na sala de aula acompanhada por um homem, digamos um pouco ... bicha?! Sim ... ele era bem esquesito. Mas então começou a discursar algo e Kagome foi tirada de seus pensamentos.

-Meus queridos alunos pra quem não me conhece ainda ... eu sou o director dessa escola e meu nome é Jakotsu ... os meninos podem me chamar de Jak ... - falou piscando o olho - venho aqui vos anunciar com muita alegria e emoção que no final da semana vai ter uma festa. A escola alugou um lugarzinho super lindo que vocês vão amar meus queridos. Eu próprio já estive lá e amei ... bem ... a festa tem um tema ... e como ainda não decidimos o tema ... eu quero que vocês votem no tema que quiserem ... bem ... é so passarem na diretoria e ta lá um cartaz dizendo quais os temas ... e é so vocês votarem. É tudo meus lindos ... ai como eu fico emocionada com essas festas. - O homem bicha terminou assim seu discurso se retirando da sala. (homem bicha?! De onde eu to tirando esses nomes xD)

-Ele falou emocionada?! - Falou Kagome ainda surpreendida pelo que acabara de ouvir.

-É ele falou emocionada. - Respondeu uma menina que estava sentada do lado da Kagome.

-O.o então não escutei errado! E ... você é?

-Meu nome é Rin Akyama e você? - Perguntou a menina com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Kagome Higurashi muito prazer. - Respondeu dando um lindo sorriso. Relamente o sorriso de Rin era contagiante.

-Prazer é meu. Mas ainda não tinha visto você por aqui não. - Falou Rin sem parar de sorrir.

-Bem ... eu não vim na primeira semana ... tive uns probleminhas aí ... agora já ta tudo resolvido. Foi por isso que não me viu. Você parece bem novinha hein! - Falou Kagome observando todos os traços da menina.

A Rin Akyama era uma jovem simpática e muito sorridente e seus olhos casatanhos transmitiam calma e alegria. Pelo que Kagome observava, aquela menina era alguém que vivia a vida alegre e isso a agradava. O seu corpo não era nem demasiado avantajado nem pouco. Era perfeito para a sua idade. Mas a sua cara era de uma menina ainda ... parecia que tinha uns 16 aninhos. Vestia uma roupa bem confortável. Usava uma saia jeans pelo joelhos e uma camisa amarela combinando com suas sapatilhas amarelas. Era muito inocente ainda e isso ainda lhe dava mais encanto.

-"Que bom que ela ainda tem sua inocencia ... diferente de mim ..." - Kagome pensou acompanhado de um sorriso triste.

-Pois é ... sabe é que eu apenas tenho 18 aninhos. Mas você também me parece novinha. - Disse a menina dando um simples sorriso no entanto contagiante.

-Sim também sou novinha ... tenho 19 anos. - Falou Kagome retribuindo o sorriso.

Logo a professora começou a falar sobre a matéria e as duas raparigas não puderam falar mais.

Na sala do Inuyasha:

-Inuyasha onde que você se meteu? Falou que so ia no banheiro. - Falou um rapaz.

-Desculpa Miroku. É que fiquei falando com a Sango. - Disse Inuyasha dando um sorriso.

-Sango? Quem é a Sango? Não acredito que você não me apresentou pra sua amiga! Nunca pensei Inuyasha. - Disse Miroku se sentando em uma cadeira pondo a mão na testa.

-Para com isso Miroku. Mais tarde te apresento elas. - Falou Inuyasha se sentando em uma cadeira também.

-Elas?! Então eram duas? Oh ... nunca fiquei tão desiludido com você Inuyasha. - Disse o Miroku pondo a mão na testa novamente.

-gota Hei ... Miroku ... eu te apresento elas no intervalo. Mas nada de passar a mão nelas hein seu pervertido. - Alertou o Inuyasha.

-Claro que não! Mas me diz ... como ficou as coisas com a Kikyo? - Perguntou o rapaz curioso.

-Não ficaram. A gente ficou amigos ...

-Mas você gosta dela e só ficaram amigos ? - Miroku estava confuso. Como duas pessoas podiam se amar e não ficarem juntas.

-Não dá Miroku. Eu gosto dela ... não amo. Você sabe que eu não acredito nisso. Além disso ela insulta todos os meus amigos ou todas as meninas com quem falo. - Explicou Inuyasha ao amigo que ouvia tudo muito atentamente.

-Entendo. Você sempre foi de ser livre e de não ter compromissos sérios. Mas ... é a Kikyo ... cara ela é bem gostosa. - Disse Miroku dando um olhar malicioso.

-Você está um pouco desatualizado Miroku. Você tem que conhecer a garota nova. Ela é muito gostosa. - Disse Inuyasha sorrindo. E por incrivel que pareça era um sorriso sem malicia. Era apenas um sorriso inocente e sincero. Mas como o Miroku é meio lerdo não percebeu o sorriso do Inuyasha.

-Então tem que me apresntar pra ela Inuyasha. Você está sempre escondendo as garotas gostosas de mim ... nem parece que é meu amigo! - Miroku olhou Inuyasha de lado cruzando os braços.

-Ah ... depois eu te apresento! Agora é melhor sentar porque vem ali a professora. - Inuyasha caminhou em direcção à sua cadeira.

Logo depois a professora entrou na sala com um monte de papelada nas mãos e resmungando coisas do tipo "Quem ela pensa que é?" ou do tipo "Ela vai ver o que a espera".

-Hum ... professora ... a senhora está se sentindo bem? - Uma garota de olhos verdes perguntou.

-Não se meta nos assuntos dos outros senhorita Ayame e vá se sentar! - Respondeu a professora rispidamente.

-Desculpe professora. - Ayamen respondeu baixo e foi se sentar em seu lugar que era atrás de Miroku.

-Bem alunos eu hoje estou de mau humor por isso quero que fiquem calados! Caso contrário serão expulsos da minha aula e têm negativa no teste surpresa de hoje! - A professora apenas gritava.

-O.O TESTE?! - Gritaram todos os alunos ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim teste! E se eu ouvir alguém falar vai pra R-U-A! Entenderam?! Espero que sim! - Falava a professora cada vez mais stressada.

-"Vai ser um dia longo!" - Pensou Inuyasha soltando um suspiro.

O tempo passou devagar e todos os alunos esperavam o toque de saída. E depois de duas horas de "tortura" finalmente o toque de saída foi ouvisto na faculdade. Todos os alunos sairam logo das salas parea finalmente poder descontrair um pouco, mas Kagome estava tão pensativa que não se apercebeu do toque de saída e ficou dentro da sala até que:

-Desculpe ... senhorita ...

Kagome que se encontrava com a cabeça baixa, levantou-a para encarar quem a tinha tirado dos seus pensamentos e se deparou com uma visão inesperada. Um garoto, era um garoto que a tirara dos seus pensamentos. Ele era bastante bonito, possuia uns olhos azuis profundos e sedutores, seu cabelo estava num rabo-de-cavalo alto, vestia uma camisa azul com as mangas arregaçadas até aos cotovelos, usava umas jeans descaidas mostrando seu boxer azul pra condizer com a camisa e calçava uns ténis All Star brancos. Em seguida se levantou:

-Desculpe! Eu estava distraida e não ouvi o toque de saída. Mas vou já sair. - Ela pegou na sua bolsa e em seus livros se preparando pra sair, mas o rapaz agarrou seu braço.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu não sou nenhum professor. É que eu estou meio perdido ainda não conheço muito bem essa escola. Eu sou da turna de direito e ainda não sei onde é a sala. Me poderia dizer senhorita? - O rapaz de olhos azuis perguntou.

-Bem ... esta é a sala de direito. Agora se me permite ... tenho que ir. - Kagome se retirou da sala deixando para trás um garoto com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-"É ... parece que finalmente eu te encontrei ... Pantera!" - Pensou o garoto de olhos azuis ainda não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam.

**Neherenia – **_espero qe continue lendo e gostando! Espero qe o segundo capitulo esteja do seu agrado. Beijinhos_

**Quem será o rapaz misterioso de olhos azuis?**

**E o que quererá ele com Kagome?**

**Tudo no próximo capitulo de Desejos Proibidos!**

**Deixem reviews p'ra eu saber se ta boa ou precisa melhorar , pq se naum me disserem eu naum saberei neh .. ;)**

**Kissus**


End file.
